


Feverish

by reid_effect



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 02:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16150529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reid_effect/pseuds/reid_effect
Summary: Prompt: “It was a joke, baby. I swear.”





	Feverish

Today was not your day. You were sent home early from work due to the fact that you had been throwing up all morning. Spencer had been sick with a stomach virus for the last few days. Since you insisted on staying at his place to take care of him you had caught what he had. 

After leaving work you rushed over to his apartment you began to feel nauseous again as you knocked on the door. 

“Y/N what-” Spencer started to say, but you cut off him off by running passed him to the bathroom. He held your hair back as you gasped for air.

“Babe you’re alright. Just focus on my voice.” Spencer mumbled as he rubbed your back. “This is your fault.” You groaned wrapping your arms around your stomach. You began to shiver and a look of concern had grown on Spencer’s face. He raised his hand to your head. “You’re burning up.” Picking you up Spencer walked over to his bed putting you down.

Spencer left the room rushing to get you Advil and a glass of water. He walked back in to find you tugging at your shirt fumbling with the buttons. 

“I-It’s too tight.” You said going into a coughing fit. He placed the water and Advil on his dresser rummaging through his drawer he pulled out a t-shirt and a pair of his boxers. “I need you to put these on for me. I have to bring down your fever. You’re wearing too much.” 

“How do you even know that is going to help? I’m cold.” You groaned as Spencer worked with the buttons. “It’s just the fever, You’re burning up you need to wear less so you can cool down.”

Spencer gave you the Advil and water. When you finished getting redressed you laid back down on the bed holding your stomach.

“You’re such a loser. I don’t get how you know all of this stuff.” 

Spencer flinched almost as if he was hit and you pulled the lightweight blanket over yourself. 

Later that night you had woke. up confused as to where you are. When you sat up you looked down at the shirt and boxers you were wearing. Your head was pounding and you couldn’t shake the feeling of nausea. 

You walked into the living room to find Spencer curled up on the couch with a book. 

“Spence? What happened?” You mumbled putting your hand to your head, He didn’t answer your question, You tiltedyour head confusion filling your face as you walked over to him. “Spencer.”

“What?” He responded an angry tone filling his voice.

“Why are you ignoring me? Why do you sound mad at me? What did I do?” You said panic rising in your chest. You rushed to sit on the coffee table in front of him. 

“You’re such a loser. I don’t get how you know all of this stuff.” Does that ring a bell?” You could hear a mocking tone in his voice. It all starts to come back to you. You shook your head, silently cursing yourself for even making a joke like that in the first place.

“It was a joke, baby. I swear.” You said taking his hands in yours. “I didn’t even mean to say it I was delirious you know that.”

“Yeah apparently I know a lot of stuff that isn’t important.” He spat back. 

“Spencer, Baby, I am so sorry. You know your intelligence is one of my favorite things about you. You know so many little things that make me happy, I already feel a little bit better so whatever you did or said helped me. Please just come cuddle with me.” 

Spencer’s face softened at your comment. He runs his fingers through your hair. “You really mean all of that?” 

“Spence, Of course I mean all of it. Now come on let’s go cuddle. After All it’s the least you could do for me since you got me sick.” You said playfully as you took his hands leading him back to his room.


End file.
